Coming Home
by naltariel
Summary: What the Ring Bearers do after reaching Undying lands? PWP. Unfinished. Is meant to be canonical, Light hearted story and open to contributions of fellow readers. almost humorous, but not yet. DISCONTINUED
1. Reunion

Sequel to On My Way Home, but can stand alone.****

**A/N:** I write this to release my stress and satisfy my pleasant imaginations of Undying Land. Please feel free to suggest ideas of what they actually do in Undying Lands of what they eat or anything. But clearly uncanonical ones will not be accepted (such as whole maidens of Aman or worse, one of the Valar falls in love with Legolas. Or Bilbo and Gandalf "spending" the last time together, or in other word: slash.) The language will be rated G!

**Coming Home** **Chapter 1: Reunion**

The ship finally crashed the shore of the Undying Lands after weeks of sailing. Frodo quickly jumped down from the ship. Never in his whole life he had felt so grateful to step on a ground. The nausea was almost unbearable for the poor Hobbit and Elrond didn't help much. "I did not even consider seasickness when I prepared my herbs for the journey. I apologize," he said, half amused, half worry.

He looked around and saw many fair Elves around, welcoming them. Bilbo had awoken, and now standing beside him, smiling. "Wow, everyone comes to greet us, Frodo," he said.

Frodo raised his brows at his pompous comments, but ere he could say anything Bilbo laughed and said, "I am only joking. I don't think they even know we will come."

It was true indeed. Most of the Elves were kinsmen of Galadriel, Elrond, or Cirdan. Only few of them paid attention to the Hobbits, and they were clearly surprised and amazed at the little creatures they had never seen. Bilbo greeted them back merrily, conveniently ignored their bewildered glares. Not long afterwards, he was engaged in heating storytelling of Hobbit in Middle Earth. Frodo, however, blushed by their gazes and looked down.

Gandalf smiled to him and said, "Shy, eh?" He had been most joyful at their journey, causing his fellow friends aboard suffering his mischief now and then. He had mostly left Galadriel and Cirdan alone, but never let any chance to make fun of the rest company slipped away. 

"Gandalf, when will you stop teasing me?" Frodo was clearly annoyed.

The Wizard looked him in the eyes with kindness and said, "Little one, you used to be light hearted and cheerful. I am just trying to get them back to you."

"Yea, I know." Frodo forced out a smile. He had been most melancholic since his duty as Ring Bearer weighed him down. He wished to be merry again, to be able to laugh and joke as he once did with his fellow Hobbits. He was unsure, however, if such joyous time would return to him.

"Foods here are extraordinary, and don't forget the mead," Gandalf tried to cheer him up while in the same time amusing himself. 

"Is there any weed here?" Frodo asked.

Gandalf shook his head ruefully, "I am afraid not. But hey, we can always work on that." He took something from his robe and showing it to Frodo and Bilbo, who was at the time distracted at their conversation. Seeing what he was taking, Frodo could not help but grinned gleefully. He was thankful that Gandalf and Bilbo, his closest friends were with him, and he was even more grateful that Gandalf the Grey, who had become the White, had not changed in his deepest and most well known nature. 

Galadriel felt as if she was dreaming. For a long time she was frozen in surprise at the sight of a beautiful Elf-lad standing beside their father, who was smiling and extending his arms.

"Finrod?" she stepped forward slowly, still mystified.

"My little sister, you are still as cute as before," he said teasingly with a wide beam on his face. He looked much younger and fairer than Galadriel could remember. His Elven glow was astoundingly bright, making him prominent among other Elves.*

"Brother, you come back," she embraced him while tears welled up in her eyes. She thought she would never see him again, at least not in such short time, for he shared the doom of the exiled Noldor. Her grief when he died was almost unbearable. She was certain that, without comfort from Celeborn, she would have ended in Mandos as well.

"Now, now, little girl. Slow down or you'll kill me for the second time. You aren't just getting older, but heavier as well," he said, grinning mischievously.

Galadriel freed herself, almost snapped at him like she used to do, but changed her mind at the last minute. She pretended to ignore him and turned to Celebrian. "_Nana_, I miss you." Celebrian hugged her with Elrond waiting impatiently behind.

"I miss you too, Celebrian," her tears now flowed freely on her cheeks. 'Have I failed the test of the Ring, I would surely never see them again, ' she thought. 

Finally, they broke off and Celebrian turned to her long awaited lover…

Elrond, too, shed tears when he embraced his wife. Days without her was unbearable lonely for him, and now they would be together for all eternity, inseparable. "I miss you so much, my love." Elrond said while Celebrian was in his arms.

"Not even this Blessed Land with all its splendour can quench my longing for you," she replied with tears wetting their tunics. It took long ere they broke off their embrace and looked at each other, wondered as if they met for the first time.

"Come. You must be tired and weary after long journey. You can rest at our house," an Elf-Lord greeted them smilingly. He was Galadriel's father, Finarfin, who became the King of Noldor who stayed behind. He was tall and beautiful above all Elf Lords Frodo had ever seen, with his deep eyes contained kindness and wisdom, which undoubtedly, surpassed her daughter's.

The company yielded his words and followed him. Galadriel walked beside her father, holding his hand. Elrond and Celebrian followed, with joyful beams still decorating their fair faces. Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf were the last, pondering as to where and how they would grow the first weed on Amman. 

************************

Nana = mom.

*I take the version where Finrod was reembodied as in Finch's fic: The Return.

Since the closest kinsman Galadriel and Elrond in Amman is Finarfin, it makes very sense that they stay in his house. Its not making sense if they stay in Elwing's tower. 

I am really bad at geography, not to mention Tolkien's ever-changing world. I am doing research, but please point out my mistakes if I make them. I only have Parma Endorion: Essays on Middle Earth as my guidance for everything.


	2. Stars

**Chapter 2: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star**

The first night of her return was blissful. Finarfin and Earwen had held a great feast to welcome the Ring Bearers, invited almost all Elves of Aman. Food and beverages were plenty with far better taste than those in Middle Earth. Songs were sung and harps were played. Dancers and minstrels entertained the guests, expelling any unhappiness from the hearts of the audience. There were many laughter and tears of joy. 

But even the greatest celebration must come to an end. 

Galadriel walked alone in the garden of her house. Countless of years had passed since the last time she touched the soil of Calacirya with her bare feet. She looked above and marveled at the beauty. She almost forgot of how lovely the night sky over her homeland. The curon (crescent moon) was shining dimly, giving much chance to behold the greatest creation of Varda. The stars. They were like sands of colorful gems spreading over the velvet beach. Each held their own glory, and tale. Menemalcar (Orion), Valacirca ( the Great Bear), Earendil (Venus)… 

Actually she never paid attention to the night when she was still dwelling in this land. The first time nightfall occurred had barely brought anything but sorrow and rage from the inhabitants of Undying Land. It was when the Two Trees were destroyed. And when the Silmarils were stolen. 

"And when we marched out of this land. " A familiar voice was heard behind her. Galadriel turned and faced her smiling brother. 

"Finrod, I do not hear you coming." 

"Since when can you hear me coming?" he laughed and placed his arm around her shoulder. His Elven glow lightened his surroundings with intensity greater than an Elven lamp. 

"How do you know what I am thinking about?" she asked. 

"You are not the only one who can pry, little girl. Not when your brother is around." 

"I am not a little girl anymore, dear brother. I have grandchildren already." 

"Aw, so old," he laughed. 

Galadriel punched his arm playfully ere leaned her head on his shoulder with eyes still gazing at the stars. 

"Your Namarie is so lovely. She looks very content beside you. I wonder how." Galadriel mentioned his brother's beloved, who was left behind when he journeyed to Middle Earth. 

"It is Amarie, sweetie. Amarie." 

"Oh? Did she change her name? " Galadriel turned to face him with innocent mimic, but her eyes could not hid her amusement. 

"And where is your silver tree*? Don't say you scare him off." Finrod retorted, wearing the same look as hers. 

"He is fine. He will come soon." Galadriel sighed. She could never defeat her brother in words, no matter how much wisdom she had learned. 

"I am proud of you, Galadriel," Finrod said after few minutes of silence. 

"For what? Being Bearer of the Elven Ring? Being Elven leader of Middle Earth? Or being the last survivor of Finarfin's house?" she added the last with slight bitterness, remembering the rest of her brothers who had not returned from Mandos. 

"Neither of those." Finrod shook his golden head. "I am proud because you have changed. You have become wise and great, yet remain as yourself, Galadriel." 

He met her eyes and continued, "You have realized that, though the sun shines brightly, she is but a little star among the others." 

"And you are always be our sunshine and little stars." Finarfin appeared behind them, smiling. He was holding Earwen's hand and beckoned them to return. Finrod and Galadriel nodded and followed their parents entering the house. Above them, few stars were sparkling merrily, as if smiling at them. 

********************** 

Awww, this is so sweet. I almost cry! 

*Celeborn is the name of white tree in Tol Eressea. 

*hugs Finch for reembodying Finrod*, *hugs Oboe-wan for writing Finrod and Galadriel* . Without your works, I can never write this chapter. 

Just read Silver and Gold, and the Return. 

What do you think? Any ideas? 

thanks Nickles for warning me about my tenses. are they OK now? 


	3. Secret

Chapter 3: Keep Our Secret  
  
"By the name of Elbereth, what on Arda are you doing!?"  
  
Gandalf, Frodo, and Finrod stopped their work and turned to find the frowning Elven Queen. Frodo almost dropped his jaw seeing Galadriel with her sensible travelling clothes, tunic and leggings, which actually her preference of comfortable outfits, not to mention listening the language she was using. Gandalf's face was wearing the look of a child being red- handed caught stealing cookies.  
  
Finrod quickly rose and shook the dust from his hands ere circling his arms around his sister's, attempted to lure her away from anything they were doing there.  
  
"Now, sister," he spoke sweetly, "We're planning some experiment for Yavanna*. We are curious if plants in Middle Earth can grow here."  
  
Raising one of her brow, Galadriel replied, "Plants? What kind of plants?"  
  
"Only some scented grass, sister."  
  
The Lady laughed, "Finrod, you certainly forget that I have spent two ages longer in Middle Earth than you. Don't call me student of Melian if I cannot discern between weeds and, and, scented grass."  
  
None of them dared to meet her eyes.  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "Mithrandir, I know your and the Hobbit's madness over weeds. But Finrod, I don't know any Eldar can have certain liking over this… air-polluting habit."  
  
"Beren offered it to me once. And it's not at all a bad idea." Finrod smirked.  
  
"Being too much among Edain has certainly driven you into something more than a trip to Mandos."  
  
"All races of Arda, save for Eldar, have tried. Men, Hobbits, Dwarves,.. Maiar." Finrod grinned at Gandalf who was now wearing worried look across his face. "I don't see the reason why Elves won't be the next. Maybe you should try it."  
  
"Of all my disgracing actions, I definitely will not put this to the list of tomfooleries I do under your influence, Finrod Felagund," she replied with slight annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, at least you do not have to tell anyone?" Gandalf now spoke. The thought of Nienna** finding out his recent leisure pursuit was not amusing to him.  
  
Galadriel sighed audibly. She looked at the dug soil and the seeds. Then to shocked look of Frodo, this definitely caused by her appearance, and on Gandalf's reddish face.  
  
"Just be careful. I don't know my father and mother's reactions to this, but I certainly will not give it a try. And Yavanna will definitely not be so thrilled by your… experiment."  
  
Three of them let out a deep breath of relief and returned back to plant the weeds. Galadriel raised her eyebrows while looking at them. "Men," she mumbled, shaking her head once again at the thought of their childish behaviour in seeking enjoyment.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
*Yavanna is the Vala who responsible for the plants and nature.  
  
**Nienna is Gandalf's teacher when he was in Valinor. 


End file.
